


I leave myself in your hands

by Anonymous



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Dan is infatuated with Jones' hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I leave myself in your hands

The only thing he could see clearly though the undulating mess of throbbing colours and bright neon noises were the two hands extended towards him from the blurred outline of a person, backlit and glowing, looking more soft than the surrounding visual assault of the club. The hands were gripping the front of his jacket firmly as he was led to a booth and sat down carefully. 

The room was still spinning like a ride at a second rate fair at just the moment when the glorified piece of scrapmetal lurches from “This isn't so bad” to “Oh fuck, I'm going to die in a field covered in piss and candyfloss.” The hands started to move away but he grabbed at them to anchor himself more firmly, until he was sure he wouldn't fall. 

He ran his thumbs over sharp knuckles that jutted against soft, soft skin and smiled in a silent acknowledgement of gratitude as the hands squeezed his gently. 

“You're in a right state, mate, sure I can't get you water?” 

Dan ignored him, his head was too full of the of the long thin white fingers encased in his palm. He almost didn't notice what he was doing until he had already brought the hands up to his lips to brush one, two kisses against their backs. 

Jones smiled.


End file.
